You Bested Me
by ohdearbabybird
Summary: Collection of Captain Swan one-shots and drabbles from Tumblr prompts and requests. Fluff, smuff, angst- it's all here ranging from T to M.
1. Familiarity

**AN:** WOW. WHAT A FINALE! I'm definitely going to have to watch it, specifically the Captain Swan scenes at least 30 more times. I'll be posting my tumblr prompts on here, for those who do not have a tumblr account, and I will be accepting any fic prompts via private messaging on here. My new motto for this hiatus is _**double the smut, double the fluff**_ **. Reviews are much appreciated** \- gives me a better idea of what's working, what everyone likes reading, and what not. What did YOU think of the finale?-Laur

She can't help but giggle to herself as she sees him fumbling around with the sword. It's quite _adorable_ how even in this alternate reality, he finds ways to make her heart leap. He looks at her with such hope in his eyes- the same way she looks at him, back in their world.

She can't believe that in this reality, he's been cursed and even more so he's been cursed to be allergic to rum. Taking a swig from that flask, she couldn't even begin to explain her disappointment and disgust that it wasn't rum. She'll gladly pass on goat's milk from now on.

He still has the hook and he's still in the pirate garb, but he exudes a sense of innocence. Not cowardice- he did muster up the courage and confidence to come rescue her. He's much more trusting here- but it could be that he trusts her. The even in his state where he's blind to the fact that she's his love, his Emma, he still chooses to believe her, to see the best in her, to take her word. And for that, she can't help but love him even more.

She's known for awhile that she's fallen in love with Killian. Maybe not forthcoming to admit it, but this rush of feeling has overtaken her and she thinks back to when he told her that one day she would want him. Because it's true- she wants him in every way.

She hears him struggling to her side, and she takes a page out of his book and offers to help him out. The poor guy is blushing and stammering over his words- it's cute and she can't help but want to tease him even more. She reaches around him to tuck in the sword to his sheath and she hears his breath catch.

Goosebumps rain down her skin and her ears are ringing. She's heard that sound before- during the _pillaging and plundering_ they are both fond of...very fond of. It's the same sound he makes right when she grasps him tightly in her hand, when she slowly teases him by grazing her tongue on the tip, when she holds him in her hand as she lowers herself on him. It's the noise he makes when she clenches around him, when she arches into him pulling him deeper into her, when he's right on the verge of emptying himself inside of her as he follows her into a state of complete bliss.

She pulls away from him, finding him blushing and looking at the floor, mumbling to himself that he's not very good at this- that he's just a one handed deckhand boy. He has no idea of how that sound has affected her- of how that's a sound she's become _all too familiar with_.

"Hey," she says, causing him to look up. Placing her hand on his cheek (she can't help it, it's natural instinct when it comes to him), "you can do this. It'll come back to you- good form and all." She smiles encouragingly at him, and she sees a flicker of motivation dance across his eyes. "But for now, we'll just have to keep practicing- to make up for lost time," she winks at him and he reddens.

She's brought back to a time when he said the same words to her, but in a much different context. After slowly ravaging her into a point where her body has molded into the bed, his scruff has left marks on her inner thighs, and her mind has been clear of all thoughts, except for those involving him, he'll whisper those words to her- w _e'll just have to keep practicing- to make up for lost time_.


	2. Return

**AN:** Day one of the hiatus and it's looking to be an extra long one. I loved the reunion scene on the bed last night. What were your thoughts?

After months of separation, pain, and torture, she's back in his arms-back where she belongs. Holding her tightly, she squeezes back just as much, if not even stronger.

He internally vows to protect her, his love, his swan, his Emma. He'll never let her walk away without knowing that he loves her back. She swears to herself that this man, this hero, this love of hers, will never know pain and suffering, as long as she can help it.

She holds his face in her hands, gently as if she can't believe he is real- this is real. Silence surrounds them, but for the first time in many moons, the silence is comforting.

His heart beats in tune with hers, their breaths match, and their eyes lock.

"I love you," she whispers into the night. Her gaze never wavers- it's completely set on him.

"And I love you," emotion flowing forth from every word, every breath it takes to say these words he's been longing to say.

"You saved me," she cries, as she touches her forehead to his.

"No, my love. You saved me."


	3. Family

**AN:** _The first hump-day of the hiatus (OH GOD, we have SO LONG TO GO)! I just wanted to write some Snow White/Mary Margaret especially after the mother-daughter scene we got in 4x20 Mother. Post 4x22. Don't forget to review!_

She misses her everyday, this ache in her chest weighs heavy, making it hard to breathe. She sees her all around town- the yellow bug sitting outside the loft, her glasses on the coffee table, her leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. She swears that sometimes she can hear her daughter's laughter resonate from when the wind hits the chimes outside her window. She just got her back- the wounds were beginning to heal and she could feel that they were back on track. Only for her to lose Emma again-so quickly that in the blink of the night, she's gone. She whispers her worries to David in the still of the night, praying and hoping with all her heart that their daughter is safe. She wishes on every star she sees in the dark sky that they will find her and bring her back _home_. She cries when she thinks no one is home, for she is Snow White and she is the bearer of hope and optimism. She rocks her baby boy, telling him stories of how beautiful and strong and courageous and kind his sister is. Before she places him down for his nap, she always kisses his forehead and whispers, _have courage and be kind,_ her heart breaking for she wishes she could have done the same for her daughter.

She sees her husband crumble every night into her arms-the fear and frustration getting to him. She wipes the tears from his eyes when he wakes up from nightmares, gasping from breath, clutching her arms into his, crying out that _he's failed her…again_. She knows he's angry- angry that once again his daughter is gone, lost, and most likely alone. Many a night she's had to stop him from punching the wall, upset that they haven't brought her back yet. He's trying to be there for Henry, but she knows that it's hard because all he can see when he looks at his grandson is his daughter, his little girl. She finds him sitting in her bug, not moving or driving, just sitting, probably reminiscing the many stakeouts he has shared with his daughter. She knows he's also crying when he thinks he's alone- she drove to the sheriff station and found him, head buried in his hands, as the sobs and cries shook from his chest. As much as she wanted to go inside, she knew that he needed this-he needed to do this alone.

She's proud of Henry. His belief in his mother never wavers. His valiant efforts never go unmarked- every morning he's either combing through Gold's shop trying to find some book or clue to lead them and every afternoon, he's sharing his findings with them. Even the smallest hint, he finds to be a victory, a step closer to finding Emma. The nights he spends at the loft, she hears him telling Killian and David stories about his "altered" past with Emma in New York- she can hear the childlike cadence from his voice how much he misses his mother. Sometimes he'll catch her looking blankly at her bed or her seat at the dinner table and he'll give her a big hug and tell her, _don't worry Grandma, we'll find her._ She keeps her promise to Emma that she'll watch over Henry, making sure he's well-fed and taken care of, and she knows that in his own way, Henry's trying to do the same and make sure that she's taken cared for.

She was wrong about Killian. She thought he was a _villain_ , a _pirate,_ and a man who would _never be good for her daughter_. She was so very wrong, that she's ashamed for having ever thought of these things in regard to him. Killian Jones is kind, he's brave, he's selfless, and he's a hero. He watches over Henry, putting aside his fears and doubts when he's in front of the boy. At night, he makes hot cocoa for the family, never forgetting the cinnamon- his own way of holding vigil for Emma. She remember how he fell to the ground once Emma disappeared into the thick of the sky, leaving no trace behind, his cries for her echoing through the town, so heartbroken that it pierced right through her. Her heart aches for this man- a man who loves her daughter unconditionally and unyielding. That very night, she let him know in no certain circumstances that he was staying with them in the loft. He thanked her with much gratitude, she couldn't stomach the thought of him being alone after tonight. But she also admitted to herself that not having him with them wouldn't feel right- he was part of their family now. That very night, she walked by Emma's bedroom where he would be staying and found him kneeling on the floor, hands gently grazing the top of the bed, tears in his eyes. She knocked on the door, not wanting to scare him and approached him, kneeling on the floor next to him. No words were spoken at first, as if he was trying to gather up the courage to talk, when he revealed to her that it was at this very spot earlier that day that he believed that had his happy ending. He finally found himself to be a hero, someone worthy to be with Emma. His happy ending, he whispered, was to be with Emma. This whole time he's feared losing it and now it has finally happened. She rubbed his back in a comforting way, not realizing how long it has been since Killian Jones has felt a mother's touch and comfort. If she can't be there for her daughter right now, she'll be there for Emma's other half.

While she and David share a heart, she believes that Killian and Emma share a soul. His unwavering love for Emma is what keeps him going through the day- it's what keeps him from wanting to knock out townspeople who whisper in fear about Emma being the new Dark One. Dark One or not, she knows that Killian will always love her daughter, just like her and David. But Killian Jones is human too and she knows that he goes back to the Jolly so that he can cry for his love, so that he won't upset her, Charming, or Henry. He'll explain that he needs to check on the ship, but he'll return with red-rimmed eyes, which hold a look of heartache and despair. He'll pick at his food sometimes and she'll make him a grilled cheese- it's Emma's favorite, and he'll smile gratefully at her before he begins to eat. Her and Charming entrust the dagger to his care, because they know that he will protect it with all his heart, with every fiber of his being. They want him to know that they trust him, that they know that he loves their daughter, that they believe he's the right man for her, and that they believe in him and his ability to always find her.

Her daughter pleaded with her and Charming to find a way to get rid of the darkness as heroes, but she's no hero- she's a mother. And with the help of her family, they will find her because that's what this family does and they don't like giving up. Putting her hand to her heart, she vows to her daughter, wherever she may be, that she is so very loved and that they will bring her home.


	4. Facing the Author

**AN: This came to me during a certain scene in the finale. What were your thoughts on Issac, the author? I'd love to hear them or any comments, questions, you have about my writing.**

She wants to kill the author rip him apart using her bare hands. After she watched the man she love die, she felt hollow, transparent. Like a spectator- watching everything around her, unmoved and empty, until Henry reminded her that if they could change the story and restore things back to the way they were, Killian would still be alive.

This pathetic slimeball stands before them sprouting about how this is the way things are meant to be. She pictures herself lunging after him, his throat in her hands, as he taunts her that heroes don't kill. She would hiss back, _I'm no hero_.

 _Too little, too late_ , Issac mocks them and instinct takes over and her fist comes flying through his face. That felt good, she thinks. If he won't shut up, she'll make him shut up.

She sees the fear in his eyes as Henry picks up the pen. His eyes hold the look of a man who knows that his end is approaching and she can't help but revel in that because she knows that this is going to work. Henry's going to write things back and Killian will still be alive. As magic swirls around them, _It has to work,_ she thinks, _I have to tell him-I have to tell him that I love him_.


	5. Kiss Me

**AN: I'm about to reach my six months-versary on tumblr, so I decided to write drabbles, which turned into fics because I can't keep to the word count to save my life, for followers who send in a number prompt. The prompt for this one was given to me by one of my best friends. "Kiss me" for Captain Swan. Hope you all enjoy it. As always, I welcome any feedback (constructive please). Thank you for the feedback! Enjoy some Captain Swan angst!**

He's been dreaming of this moment for god knows how long. He's thought every day since she's left of the last time he looked into her eyes. The pain and love brought on by her sacrifice etched into his brain as he works tirelessly to find her and bring her home. He can still hear her last words to him, to anyone. I love you. Three words utterly destroyed him, but also gave him hope- gave him the strength to fight the desire to succumb to despair and anguish. He didn't have a chance to say it back, the words right on the tip of his tongue. The words had been ready to burst forth from his lips for quite some time, but he held them in knowing that she wasn't ready. His love for her was sometimes too much for him to handle. Never had he felt a love for someone like this before. A love that awakened his soul- that vanquished the darkness- a love worth fighting and living for.

She looks haggard and weak, but her eyes- they still read to him like an open book, his favorite book. He can see the relief pushing to shine through and that despite the darkness, her love for him, for her family is still stronger. He imagines this must have been what she looked like when Henry found her in the alternate reality.

Some days when he walks around town, he inadvertently finds himself walking to the spot where he last saw her. He finds himself lingering there because it's almost like he can still feel her presence, even though he knows that to be impossible. Other days he'll head to the docks and sit there and look at the horizon. The very same horizon that he once urged her to look at it hoping that it would bring her restless heart peace. As the wind brushes past him, he closes his eyes and remembers her touch. How gentle and caring she was with him. How long it had been since someone had loved him in such a manner before Emma.

The sleepless nights he's spent worrying about her and her fate remind him of a darker time- those following Liam's death. After Milah's death, his heart was consumed by rage and his soul fueled by anger. However after Liam was taken away from him, he just felt empty. He was able to put on a facade for the crew and give such rousings speeches to have them stay loyal and accountable to him. But after each time, he would go back into his room, fall down onto the floor by the door, and just grieve.

The same thing happens with Emma's disappearance. He works incessantly with Belle, scouring every inch of the crocodile's shop for something that would lead them to Emma. He watches over Henry, making sure that the young lad is okay with all the events that have transpired. The nights where the young man cries out for his mother are the hardest and all Killian can think to do is to bring him a hot chocolate, with cinnamon of course, and sit with the young lad until he's calmed down. Those nights are the worst because his heart aches with the thought that somewhere Emma's terrified and has no one to comfort her. Just like before, he's able to mask the pain long enough so that he can be the strong pillar for everyone else. But once he's alone, the tears flow freely and the sobs wrack his body, and he just falls apart.

-/-

But now the moment is here- the moment he's imagined going in so many different ways. Relief courses through his veins and the burning in his eyes caused from sleepless nights and his previous despair is replaced with solace that she has been found. He's thought about what his first words would be to her after all this time and now that she's here, the words just fall from his lips. "My love." Her smile, though small, ignites a flame in his heart and he knows that his Swan is still there, that even the darkness cannot and will not defeat her. He rushes over to her and before he can even wrap his arms around her, she stops him and begs him, "Kiss me."

He brings their lips together, in the sweet reunion that they've both been anticipating for months. A gentle flick of her tongue causes him to moan and her hands find their way gently tugging at his hair. He holds her close and tight, and he pushes his lips against hers harder, just as she does to him- each of them trying to convince themselves that this is real. He pours everything into the kiss- his sorrow, his happiness, his fears, his joy, all of it. He needs her to know that she is loved, now and forever. They both pull away, to take a breath, and this is his moment: the moment that he's been waiting for, the moment three hundred years in the making, the moment his soul and his heart will unite- the moment to tell her that he loves her.


	6. Hello Darkness

**Author's Note:** How's everyone faring with this hiatus? We are almost at the 50 day mark! With all the speculations and spoilers and bts pics floating around, this little drabble came about. Feel free to review and hit me up with YOUR speculations for the upcoming season.

 _ **I don't own OUAT. If I did, we'd all be watching it on HBO and episodes would be 2 hours long.**_

* * *

 _Hello darkness, my old friend._

She backed away from him, her arms wrapped around herself, as if trying to shield him from any darkness that may escape from her. Even as the bloody Dark One, his Emma was still trying to protect him. His jaw involuntarily clenched at the sight of the internal struggle pulling her apart, slowly and methodically. Her body was tense, in anticipation for what his next move would be- so his one, slow step forward was met with her haste retreat backwards.

He once told her while climbing a beanstalk that she was a bit of an open book to him. What he didn't tell her was that from the very first moment, he was gone- he could read and live in the pages of this book for an insurmountable amount of time.

Others may see danger, maybe snark, even maleficence. But all he could see was fear- fear that she would lose herself to the darkness before they could find a way to save her. And her stance was defensive-for good purpose, it scared others away from getting too close to her. Not him though- _never him_. His good hand was numb from having been clenched by his side, but he forced himself to relax it and extend it towards her.

She backed away, a soft hiss escaping her red ruby lips, so bold as if stained by blood, and he kept his gaze on her, begging her with his eyes, with every fiber of his being, to trust him.

He could feel the burning from behind his eyelids- the many sleepless nights, the wracking of the sobs overcoming his body all catching up to him. He could feel the hesitancy pouring out from her body- the darkness unwilling to surrender, the goodness fearful of the unknown, but above all, the love she had for him valiant in keeping him safe.

The dam broke-for a brief moment, his Emma- her goodness- her light fought through and she slowly placed her hand in his, her head slightly bowed down-this one simple movement draining the energy from her.

 _Just like that hope whispered in the sounds of silence._


End file.
